Chipmunk Tales: Sick and Twisted Exclusive
by clubchipmunk
Summary: Alvin and Simon embark on a strange and twisted journey for the day. This story is rated M for STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS/HOMOSEXUAL SITUATIONS/STRONG LANGUAGE/INCEST/HUMILATION.
1. Tale of the Dysfunctional Family: Part 1

**The Tale of the Dysfunctional Family**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M: FOR STRONG LANGUAGE, VERY STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS, VERY STRONG HOMOSEXUAL SITUATIONS, INCEST AND HUMILIATION**

**Simon has always been the ass of Alvin's jokes for years and now he may be reaching the boiling point. Could Alvin finally push Simon over the edge as they play a game like truth or dare…in this case, taking the dare could be more humiliating as you have to tell a secret about your personal life that you wouldn't normally tell someone…even your own brothers. But this one may go over the edge…I call this story...The Tale of the Dysfunctional Family.**

**It all began on a Saturday morning as Alvin and Simon were busy finishing up some chores in their rooms. Theodore had gone out with Dave to the supermarket, leaving them alone. Dave said that when they finish their chores they could do what ever they wanted the rest of the afternoon. So around 10:30am, they finish cleaning their room and doing the rest of the laundry. They are sitting in the living room watching "ABC Kids" when Alvin suddenly thinks of a joke to play on Simon.**

**"Hey Simon…wanna play a game," he asks with a smirk. "Like what," he says feeling regret agreeing to it. "How about a game of "I Dare Ya"…it'll be fun," he says with a smile. He thinks long and hard about it as he looks at Alvin looking at him hoping he says yes. "Sure I guess," he agrees. "Okay on this one, you can't back out of this game," he explains. "Once you start…you have to finish…no ifs, ands, or buts…got it," he adds. "I guess so," Simon answers. "Okay…this game can go in one direction, you could either tell a whole series of truths…or you'll have to do any dare I say," Alvin says to him.**

**"Um…I'll take the dare…I'm not telling you anything personal like that," Simon says to him. "You're gonna wish you hadn't said that," he says with a devilish grin. "YOU…gotta strip naked…and stay like that… ALL DAY," Alvin says laughing. "I knew this was a joke…you jackass," Simon says mad. "DO IT…OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS… NOW DON'T REMIND ME OF LAST WEEK," Alvin reminds him of the last bet he lost when he had to drop his pants at school in front of the class for 10 minutes last week when the teacher stepped out. "NOW DO IT," he demands.**

**"Alvin that's not fair and you know it," Simon pleads. "You shoulda thought about your choices first…I didn't SAY you HAD to play," Alvin laughs. "Now don't make me come over there," he adds. Simon sighs as he starts to take his shirt off. "I don't have time for this," Alvin says impatiently as he grabs a hold of Simon's shirt as it rips a little and he grabs his pants and snatches them down revealing white boxers with little hearts on them. He snatches them off leaving him with nothing. "Okay…since you wanna be disrespectful to the rules of the game…I'm gonna make things worse for you," he says adding rules to the game.**

**"WE'RE GOING OUT," says Alvin grabbing Simon by the hand. "NO," Simon snatches his hand back from Alvin. "Simon…you don't wanna go against me…trust me…I won't lose," he assures him with a threat. "Now come on," Alvin adds grabbing him as they head for the door. Simon struggles with him as Alvin tries to force him through the front door. They finally get outside as he forces him to walk through the front yard. No one has seen them yet as it's always a little quiet on Saturdays. "Alvin…p-please…no," he begs as his voice starts to quiver. "I love it when you beg…it's so sexy," Alvin says with a laugh. As they walk down the sidewalk, Simon is totally outright nude in public as some cars are passing by now as they honk their horns at them and some even whistling cat calls at Simon as he tries to keep his head down. As Alvin continues to parade him down the street, Simon tries to cover up with his hands. He manages to do that for a couple minutes until Alvin notices him. "HEY hands down by your side…you lost the bet fair and square," Alvin demands.**

**"THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID…I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS," Simon says disgusted as more cars pass him. "Hey NICE ASS LOSER," an older male teenager says making fun of him while driving by. "You're a DICKHEAD ALVIN," Simon says mad. "You're only making this worse for you ya know," Alvin reminds him. "You just earned another dare…so come on," he says laughing at him. (10 minutes later arriving at the Orange County Mall) Simon is getting nothing but stares, not to mention good and bad comments on what is going on. An old lady walks by shaking her head in disbelief, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she says to them as Simon tries to hide behind Alvin as he moves out of the way. "Ugh…fuck off old lady," Alvin says trying to show off Simon to everybody else. "(Gasp) Well I never," she says surprised. "Well you should…it's a lot of fun," Alvin says pushing Simon along inside the mall. As they get inside, another lady stops them, "WHAT IS THAT BOY'S PROBLEM," She yells at him as she is mad for seeing what is going on. "ME…and in a few minutes you're gonna share that problem," Alvin says talking back as he starts to push him into the lower concourse of the mall.**

**"Alvin…I don't wanna do this anymore…this is sickening," he says trying to cover up. "NO…WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER…YOU FUCKIN PRICK," Alvin says reminding him of the rules. "But this is wrong," he says struggling with him. "Come on," says Alvin. As he starts to grab Simon by the arm, by then Simon takes off running through the mall. "OH MY GOD SIMON…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT," he says laughing hard as he starts to chase him through the mall. He runs through the lower concourse passing people as some are laughing and others have disturbed looks. He even passes some of his classmates from school. "Oh my god…I think I know him," one of his schoolmates says.**

**Alvin is starting to catch up with him as they pass one of the security guards for the mall. So now Simon is running away from Alvin and the security guard is now coming after both of them. Simon runs past two teen girls as they can't believe what they see. "(Gasp) Is he really naked," one of the girls say as Simon flies past them. "Simon…this is great," Alvin says laughing as he is close behind him. "That's right show that ass," he adds. "Get away from me," Simon says running up the escalator going around other people on it. "MOVE GUYS," Alvin screams as he runs up the escalator. "HEY," one guy screams as Alvin bumps past him.**

**On the second floor, Simon sprints through the upper concourse as Alvin finally made his way upstairs and began chasing him again. The security guard is close behind Alvin as he chases down Simon. "Don't you run from me," says the security guard who is catching up with Alvin. Simon, still on the loose, continues to run through the second floor concourse and into the JC Penny store. He turns to the left to try and throw off Alvin, but what he didn't see was that he was heading straight for the "Teen Girls Department."**

**He winds around the aisle way to the middle of the department while looking behind him to see if Alvin is there. By then (CRASH) he runs into another one of his schoolmates, Tiffany, who all had their back to him as she was there shopping with her three friends (Sarah, Kari, and Michelle). She falls forward almost face first as Simon staggers but keeps his footing, "Hey why don't you watch where I'm going," she says as she looks up and sees a naked Simon Seville standing before her as he's embarrassed out of his mind. "OH MY GOD," she says looking at him as he's naked as she and her friends starts laughing. By then, one of her friends Michelle, whispers to her as they make a plan. "Got it," she says as they gang up on him and drag him into the changing room. Meanwhile in the back, they start running their fingers through his short hair and rub his chest all over. Michelle then smacks him on the ass and grabs it tightly as she cant's let go of it.**

**Kari starts rubbing her hands all over his stomach and down towards his crotch. "Please…stop…stop it," he begs. "(Scoffs) If you don't want us to tell the school that you tried to flash us in the store…you will let us do what we want," she demands him. "(Sigh) I HATE MY LIFE," he says in a sad voice. "(Gasp) OH MY GOD," he adds as Tiffany starts rubbing his dick and playing with his nuts, Simon tries to fight it off as he doesn't want to be messed with. "Oh please…take it like a man," she says to him laughing as his dick starts getting hard. Then out of nowhere, Sarah sits down next to him and kisses him on the lips.**

**"Mmmmm," says Sarah as she kisses him over and over enjoying her taste test of him. "This is so much fun," Tiffany says as she keeps stroking and petting his dick as she laughs while watching him squirm around. "YOU sure are," says Kari as she gets an idea. She walks over to him and spreads his legs as Kari gets a devilish smile on her face. Sarah was still hard at work on making out with him as he was fighting it for a second but finally gave in as he didn't know what direction to go in. "Mmmmmm," says Simon as starts getting used to his special treatment but is quickly interrupted he remembers he needs to be on the run.**

**(Meanwhile) Alvin is running around the store looking for Simon as he finally makes his way into the "Teen Girls Department". He looks around corners and in tiny spaces basically leaving no stone unturned. He's was really close by as ran by the changing room section of the department not thinking he would actually be in there. "Where the fuck is he," says Alvin standing in the middle of the department. "Hmmm…it seems like I'm in the right department…it would fit more his style," he says sarcastically. He walks around some more in the teen girls department trying not to be obvious to the security guard who just walked past the department that Alvin and Simon are in.**

**(Back inside the changing rooms)**

**Tiffany, Sarah, Kari, and Michelle are just having a ball with Simon as they keep playing with his body. Soon Tiffany stands him up and starts giving him a handjob while Michelle and Kari take turns smacking him on the ass. Michelle would start first by smacking him on the left cheek while Kari would smack him on the right. He starts moaning a little more but now it's starting to hurt a little as it stings. They all laugh and play as they continue to rub Simon's body. Suddenly Michelle surprises Simon as she starts fingering his ass. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOOOODDDD," Simon screams as Michelle pokes her finger in and out of his ass as he winces a little. "Yeah...you like that don't you...DON'T YOU," she asks him while raising her voice. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT," she demands as he starts moaning over and over. She has him bend down a little as she runs her finger in his ass some more as he screams for mercy. All while this is going on, Alvin thought he heard Simon as he kept walking around looking.**

**Tiffany starts wanking him faster as he starts moaning and groaning louder and louder. The other girls start giggling as they watch in awe as Simon is getting off on them. "Oh god…oh god…oh god," Simon screams as Tiffany sits him down to get a better grip of his dick. Then Kari starts playing with his nuts in her hand as Simon is moaning so loud it's starting to get peoples attention outside the changing rooms. Alvin, who is walking back through the teen girls department recognizes his voice as he starts to follow it. It takes him to the changing room area as he stands outside the door and hears the girls laughing and giggling coming from the back. He takes a chance and walks through the curtain leading to the hallway of changing rooms as he looks at the bottom part of the doors for Simon by his bare feet.**

**"Oh my god…oh my god…oh…ohh…," says Simon as Alvin finds the room he's in. Simon is at the point of cumming as Alvin has his hand on the door ready to pull it open. He snatches the door open as he screams, "AH HA…GOTCHA," as Simon shoots cum right at Alvin's shirt. Simon and the girls gasp together as Alvin looks at the slimy goo trailing down his shirt. "Oops gotta go," they say as they take off running almost knocking over Alvin. By then Sarah comes back to Simon looking him in the eyes, and then sticks out her tongue and very slowly licks and runs her tongue over his lips a couple times as she smiles at him and runs off giggling. Simon then licks his lips afterwards as he watches her leave.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	2. Tale of the Dysfunctional Family: Part 2

**"Get over here," Alvin says snatching Simon by the arm. "YOU…just got another dare…now lick this off of me NOW," Alvin says mad. Simon gives him a weird look as Alvin raises his hand to smack him. Alvin grabs Simon by the face and pulls it into his shirt as Alvin rubs Simon's face in it. Simon then looks at Alvin as his face is wet with his own cum off Alvin's shirt as they walk out of the changing rooms and soon spots the security guard again as they take off running again.**

**(MEANWHILE BACK OUT IN THE MALL CONCOURSE)**

**Simon and Alvin run around the entire second floor concourse before Simon runs down the stairs back to the first floor and runs through the food court as he runs past one of his other classmates. "Hey that dude is in my physics class," he says as Simon flies past him totally naked. Alvin comes through behind him as people look on in shock as they fly through the food court and out of the main entrance. Alvin comes out behind him as they both go through the parking going in between cars. The security guard gives up chase as he finally manages to get out of the door after coming through the food court.**

**Alvin is really close to catching up with him as they are nearing the street entrance to the mall, which is about a mile from their house. "I…GOTCHA," says Alvin as he finally catches up with him. They stop to catch their breath as they are tired from all the running and excitement. "I should be pissed with you right now…but THAT WAS AWESOME," screams Alvin looking at Simon as he takes him by the hand to walk him home. "You can't be serious," says Simon feeling mortified. "I'm serious as a heart attack," Alvin says back as he walks him down the street as more cars blow their horns at Simon while some people are laughing. He just hangs his head in shame, not even bothering to cover up.**

**"Why do you hate me Alvin…What did I do to you," he asks feeling depressed. "Nothing…you're just such an easy target…and you're so fun to pick on," he says laughing while looking at the traffic slowing down to get a better look at Simon. Alvin stops to let everyone look at him and Simon just hangs his head down. "Look up Simon…your fans await you presence," he says laughing out loud. "Now twirl around," he asks. Simon just stands there. "DO IT…OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER DARE," he demands. He finally gives in and slowly turns around and comes back around to the front. "Now take a bow for your audience," he tells him with a smirk. "NO," Simon protests. Alvin then balls his fist up as he's ready to hit him. Simon then gives in and bends over with his back to traffic as Alvin is just dying laughing as he then smacks him on the ass in front of everyone. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW," Simon growls. "No...(SMACKS HIM ON THE ASS)...now I'm happy. Now you got another dare," he says taking back his promise.**

**"AGHHH…I CAN'T STAND YOU," Simon screams at him. "Dumbass…you're naked in front of god and everybody…you can't say nothing to me…now come on," Alvin says back. The start back walking down the street as Simon is on the right on Alvin near the street so all the cars that pass by can see him. Simon starts crying a little as he wishes for anything to save him from this terrible embarrassment. "This IS the worst day of my life," Simon says with a couple tears in his eyes. "Yep…and it's not over yet…now keep walking…and you better not run away," Alvin says back as he can't help but keep laughing.**

**As they get closer to their house, they are coming up on the Miller's house, in which the chipettes are already outside conversing with each other. Simon stops as he wants to find another way home. "GO SIMON," Alvin demands him as he pushes him forward. Simon then takes off running as he hopes to try and run by there as fast as he can. Alvin catches up and cuts him off by forcing him to cut through the Miller's front yard where Simon trips and falls in the grass.**

**"(GASP) OH SHIT," all three of them scream as they see a naked Simon laying in the front yard with his face down. "Hey ladies…look what the wind blew in," he says while picking up Simon. He has a few tears coming down his face as his general reputation is just ruined. "Hey Britt," he adds while playfully blowing Brittany a kiss as she does the same back to him. "Why in the hell is Simon naked in our front yard…Miss Miller is gonna be pissed if she sees this," she asks Alvin. "Simon can't keep his fat fucking mouth closed," he answers while giving Simon a mean look. "Screw you," Simon mumbles as he tries to cover himself again. "You see what I gotta deal with…he lost a bet fair and square and now he doesn't wanna follow through with his end of the deal," Alvin explains to Brittany. "I'll show that fucking nerd how to respect authority," she says walking up to Simon.**

**"You think you can just do whatever you want huh," she says giving him a hard time. "Well Alvin wanted to do this not me so get mad at HIM," he says back frustrated. "Alvin…I think I know what the problem is," she figures out. "He's in dire need of a spanking," she adds. She takes Simon by the hand and drags him to the steps of the front porch and sits down. Alvin pushes Simon across her lap over her knee and starts wailing on him. (Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack), Brittany does hitting him over and over as Simon screams in pain. His ass cheeks are turning a little red from the spankings he received earlier at the mall. "Ow…ow…ow…Brittany…STOP IT…ow…OW," he screams as his ass stings while developing a blistering red sore on his ass.**

**Eleanor looks on as she comically laughs at what is going on. While Jeanette is a little shocked at what's happening, but can't help but put a smirk on her face. Simon, who is in tears now can't even feel the strikes of Brittany's hand against his sore ass as its practically numb now. "Please…please stop it…please," Simon begs as he's ass both inside and out is sore from being violated. "Next time you won't disrespect your authority figures. "There's more where that came from," says Alvin as he gets him ready for the next dare. "But first you gotta get that dirt off of you, cause I don't want a dirty dare slave," he adds. Simon now has a lot of dirt and dust on him from his fall as Alvin looks to Brittany ask if he could use the pool.**

**"Hey Britt, you mind if we borrow the pool," he asks her with his hand in Simon's hand. "We don't care," she says laughing. "Only if you let us help," she adds. "What are you gonna do," Simon wonders as Alvin and Brittany take him by the arms and drag him over to the pool side. Eleanor and Jeanette come over to see what's gonna happen. "You look a little dirty right now Simon…a dog like you needs a bath," he humiliates him in front of the Chipettes. "Where's Miss Miller Britt," he asks her. "Out with her friends for the day," she answers looking at Simon with the most devilish look on her face.**

**So they stand Simon up on his feet with some resistance and Brittany pushes Simon into the pool. "Why did you do that…perhaps I may not wanna come out," he tries to corner them. "Ugh…you can't intimidate me bitch…now rinse off and get out," she demands. Alvin is busy tossing pool toys at him as he wants him to get out of the pool too. "Stop it Alvin…(he gets popped on the head with a foam football) STOP IT," he whines. "Oh please Simon…grow some balls will ya," she taunts him. "Now get the fuck outta that pool," he screams at him. "Well you shouldn't have tossed me in then," he answers back. "DON'T MAKE ME FUCKIN' COME IN THERE AND GET YOU," she threatens him. "Uh…just taking a guess but you don't have a swimsuit on Ms. Bossy," he says as he keeps playing with her mind and he takes a dunk under water starting to have fun.**

**Suddenly as he's underwater he has his direction near the entrance of the pool when he sees two feet wearing a pair of shoes entering the pool and starts marching inward. He tries to hide underwater as she storms out towards the middle of the pull and snatches him up from the water and drags him back to get out of the pool. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING WITH…BUT WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING…YOU HAD BETTER DO IT," she yells at him. "Hey Alvin this game is kinda fun, lets continue this over at your house," she tells him.**

**By then Dave and Theodore are already home. "Oh shit…Dave's back," Alvin notices. "HI GUYS," Theodore calls out to them as Alvin runs up and grabs him and brings him over. "Shhhh…quiet Theo," Alvin silences him. "Why does Simon have no clothes on," he whispers. "I don't know…but you better help us out or you'll be in the same situation," Alvin warns him. "Alvin don't bring him into this sickening, raunchy, clusterfuck I'm in," Simon defends Theodore. Then Brittany and Alvin look at each other. "Another dare," they say together as they send Eleanor around to the front of the house and Jeanette around to the back to act as lookouts while Alvin and Brittany try to sneak Simon back inside.**

**Eleanor comes back around towards the side of the house to tell them that he's watching tv in the living room. "Guys…go on ahead in the back…he's upfront," she says as she comes over to help. "(Whispering) Okay guys let's do it," he says as they all grab Simon by his arms. "Simon you scream or make any kind of noise and I'll cut your nuts off and hand 'em to ya you got it," Alvin threatens him. They walk him up the back stairs of the house that leads into the kitchen as Alvin looks in the window and doesn't see Dave as he sees him in the living room. "Okay come on," he says gently opening the door. "Remember what I said Simon," he reminds him.**

**Once inside they put Simon on his feet as Brittany quietly closes the back door. Alvin leads Simon around towards the stair case. Suddenly the phone rings as Dave gets up to answer it. They stuff Simon in the hallway coat closet as Dave walks by then on the phone as they mischievously waves at him as he waves back while going in his office to take the conference call. "(Phew) I'm glad that conference call came in…he'll be on the phone for the next hour or so," Alvin tells them as they change plans and go in the living room. Brittany pushes Simon into the living room as he trips and falls on the floor.**

**Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette sit on the couch as Alvin and Brittany stand over Simon. "So Alvin…what's next on the evil list of dares," she asks. "Well, this should be easy to do…he probably does it so much he's probably a fuckin' pro at it," answers Alvin. He whispers in Brittany's ear what Simon is going to do, as she just lights up in excitement. "SWEET…tell him," she whispers to him. "Okay…for your next dare…you gotta jack yourself off…RIGHT HERE," he says with his eyes open wide. Simon starts crying, "Why...this isn't funny anymore…no more jokes," he says with tears starting to come down.**

**"WHO SAID I WAS BEING FUNNY…YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING COMEDY SHOW HUH…WHAT YOU SEE A FUCKING COMEDY BUS OUTSIDE," Alvin screams at him being serious. "Beat that fucking dick now," he adds. He immediately starts rubbing himself while trying to get his dick hard. Instantly he looks over at Jeanette who is starting to enjoy the show as she lightly and gently bites her lower lip while watching Simon getting to work. He starts off sitting there with his legs out straight as he slowly caresses his dick as he gets it hard by looking at Jeanette.**

**"Yeah Si…DO IT," Alvin says as he and Brittany make room on the couch to sit and watch Simon at work. Now sitting left to right is Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany on the couch as Simon looks at all of them in embarrassment. He starts rubbing himself a little harder as he's straight stiff while starting to moan a little to make Alvin and Brittany happy. "Go, go, go, go, go," Eleanor and Jeanette cheer him on. Simon is starting to like it a little as he still feels the embarrassment and humiliating effects of everyone looking at him. While he fondles his dick he starts playing with his nuts with his other hand. He rubs them around in his hand as he strokes his dick faster.**

**With Simon doing all this to himself, this then starts to affect Jeanette as she is starting to inch her hands down to her clit. She licks her lips while looking at Simon get off on himself as she quietly starts rubbing herself through her light purple panties. As she rubs herself, her pussy starts getting a little wet as she accidently lets out a moan of pleasure. Simon looks at her as he wanks harder while she innocently starts touching herself. She lifts her shirt up a little as she lightly starts rubbing her tummy area with her other hand.**

**Now Alvin is starting to notice that Jeanette has her hands all over herself and he nudges Brittany to look along. Jeanette slides down a little further on the couch as she's really working her pussy as she pulls them aside as she begins fingering herself. Theodore can't help but look at Jeanette either as he's sitting next to her. She squirms around as she eventually slides down off the couch and sits on the floor near Simon as they get themselves off. "(GASP) Oh my God…Eleanor says looking at her horny sister play with herself. "Looks like you started a trend Alvin, says Brittany looking at Jeanette fingering herself and putting her fingers in his mouth to taste. "Mmmmm…mmmmm," says Jeanette as she slides her finger in and out of her wet pussy as she manages to get her skirt off and out of her panties. She moves her finger in and out of her clit as she rubs the wetness so much so, you can hear the wetness as her finger rubs across her labia. She grabs her breasts through her shirt as she licks her lips. Trails of sweat start trickling down her leg as her soft skin is so wet her fingers slide down her body whenever she touches her legs. "Yeah…oh yeah…oooooh yeah," says Simon while he starts stroking his dick faster and faster as he's reaching his climax.**

**Jeanette then stops fingering herself and starts helping Simon jack off. She crawls over to him as she grabs a hold of his dick and starts massaging it with her hands. "Yeah…yeah…oh yeah…mmmmmm," he moans as Jeanette is jacking him off while fingering herself with her right hand. "Yeah…yeah…oh boy…hold on," he adds as it looks like Eleanor, Theodore, Alvin and Brittany take cover. "They're gonna blow," Alvin says shielding behind Brittany. "OH GOD…OH GOD…OHHHHHHH," they both scream as Jeanette ends up squirting all over Alvin and Brittany and Simon shoots cum point blank at Theodore and Eleanor, but Eleanor got the biggest hit as Simon's cum is all over her arms, neck and legs, not to mention her new outfit as she got hosed down.**

**Eleanor looks up in shock as she can't believe that Simon's love juice just splattered all over her outfit. "Ewww…oh my god," she says with a weird smile while surveying the damage. Alvin and Brittany couldn't help but laugh as Eleanor gets up to clean the cream off of her.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


	3. Tale of the Dysfunctional Family: Part 3

**Alvin and Brittany couldn't help but laugh as Eleanor gets up to clean the cream off of her. "Ellie wait," says Brittany. "I have an idea, wait a second," she adds. Brittany then whispers to Alvin as he big a huge grin on his face as he looks at Eleanor as she's trying not to touch the gooey cum on her. "SIMON…you next dare…is right over there," he says with a big smile as he points to Eleanor.**

**"Are you serious…I'm not getting involved in anything you guys are doing," she says to Alvin giggling. "You don't even have to do anything Ellie…just stand there…WHILE HE LICKS THAT CUM OFF YOU," Brittany screams with excitement. Simon eyes got big as he looks at Alvin and Brittany then looks at Eleanor as he shakes his head in refusal. Alvin grabs Simon as tosses him down to the feet of Eleanor. "Now get to licking," he demands Simon. "Please Alvin stop this…please," he begs as you can hear the quiver in his voice as he starts to cry a little. "Okay…we can just GO BACK OUTSIDE THEN," Alvin says as he starts to change the plan. "OKAY, OKAY…I'LL DO IT," he finally agrees with Alvin as a couple tears slide down his cheek.**

**He stands up in front of Eleanor as she closes her eyes as she doesn't want to watch at first, but yet she can't resist. Simon takes her by the hand and as soon as he starts running his tongue up her right arm as she starts giggling out of control as it feels really freaky. "Oh my god…this is so gross," she says disgusted but yet she can't help but laugh. Simon, now officially crying is starting to lick her other arm as Alvin adds to the stipulation. "Hey cry baby, don't forget you have to lick ALL OF IT OFF," he adds. Simon just drops his head as can't stand it anymore. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…I HATE THIS…THIS IS SO STUPID," he screams as he jumps up and down in a tantrum.**

**Alvin and Brittany then get up and grab Simon by his arms and force him to lick the rest of his cum juice off of Eleanor. "Do you want another spanking Simon," Brittany warns him as she starts to smack him on the ass with her hand. He just looks at her as he doesn't want one. "Then you better do what we say and stop bitching," Alvin says struggling with Simon trying to snatch his arm away. "NOW DO IT," Alvin adds screaming down to him as Simon drops back down to his knees and starts licking the juice off Eleanor's shirt. "(Giggles) Guys…it tickles," says Eleanor as she giggles like crazy. "You know you like it girl," says Brittany with a big smile on her face. "Oh shut up," Eleanor returns as she full of laughter.**

**As Simon finally finished licking the cum off her, Eleanor turns to Brittany. "You two are the wildest duo I've ever known," she says looking herself over as she sits next of Jeanette. "Hey it's all on Simon…he's the one that makes the magic happen," Alvin says looking at Simon as he tries to stand in the corner to hide. "You ASSHOLE," Simon screams at him as he can't help but vent his frustration. Everyone stops talking to each other as Alvin and Brittany look at him in shock and offense.**

**Jeanette motions for him to stop making outbursts at Alvin and Brittany as it's not helping the situation. Alvin then gets off the couch and walks over to him. They stand face to face as Simon is getting a little worried about what he's going to do. Alvin pretends like he's going to hit him as Simon trips and falls back onto the floor in a lying position. Alvin stands over him and Brittany gets up and stands next to Alvin while standing over Simon. He can kind of see up Brittany's skirt a little as he takes in a little peep show which was quickly interrupted when Brittany kicked him. "Quit that you fuckin' perv," she says glaring at him.**

**They were going to beat him up for what he said to them until they heard the door to Dave's office open. "Oh shit, here he comes," says Alvin putting his hand over Simon's mouth to keep him quiet. "Ellie…find out where he's going," Brittany whispers to her. "Okay," she answers with a whisper. "Theodore, come here…put your hand over his mouth like this," he says to him while showing him how it's done. Then Alvin grabs Simon by his arms while Brittany grabs his feet. "(Gasp) He coming in here," Eleanor whispers warning them. "Shit…lets move," Brittany says as they all drag Simon from the living room to the kitchen by the stairs.**

**By then Dave comes in the living room while he's talking on the phone and turns on the tv. As he sits on the couch, notices something weird. "Why is the couch wet," he wonders. "Oh well…it's not that bad," he adds. In the kitchen, they close the door leading into where they are hiding. "Now Theo is gonna let go of your mouth…if you scream or yell; we're going back to the mall. Got it?," he threatens him. "Mmm hmm," Simon mumbles through Theodore's hand. "Okay Teddy, let him go," he tells him.**

**Simon then starts to get up from the table as Alvin grabs him by the arm. "And just where do you think you're going," Alvin questions him. "I'm just going to get a drink Alvin," he says as he's thirsty from all the commotion. "Oh…you're thirsty huh…oh I didn't know," he says sarcastically. "But can you do this dare real quick before you get a drink," he says as Alvin gets a big grin on his face. "How about I tell Dave what's going on," Simon says trying to stand up to him before Brittany belittles him. "How about you shut your fuckin' mouth and do as you're told," Brittany demands him.**

**Simon then sits back down as Alvin takes a peek back out into the living room to see what Dave is doing. "Okay…he's still on the phone…come here Simon," he whispers as he doesn't want Dave to hear. "I want you to go out there and sit in Dave's lap and seduce him," Alvin says with the most devilish look on his face. "Alvin…that's impossible. We all know that won't work," he says being realistic. "Oh stop being a little bitch Simon… and grow up…my sisters have more will power than you," says Brittany taunting him.**

**"I don't see you doing it Brittany," he questions her ability. "First of all, watch your mouth… second, I'm not the one who has a problem with authority…and third, you can't talk about daring someone to do something, when we have to threaten you to do everything," Brittany explains herself to him with her hands on her hips. "Brittany you know you wouldn't do this dare," he says again looking straight at her and she looks back at him with a frown on her face as she steps out of her shoes while Simon looks at her weird. "I can do better, since it wouldn't be hard for me to seduce Dave, I can walk out there butt ass naked right now AND go outside and get a tan," she says daringly. "You wouldn't," he answers back daringly.**

**Suddenly she starts unbuttoning her shirt in front of everyone as she gets her shirt off and throws it at Simon, and then she drops her skirt down to the floor as she steps out of it leaving her in bra and panties. She then unsnaps her bra and snatches down her thong underwear as she is bare ass naked. She looks Simon right in his face as she lets down her hair and walks past him as they all can't believe she's doing it. Alvin then smacks her on the ass as she walks past him to go into the living room. "Do it girl," he says with a smile and likewise with Brittany.**

**Dave is still on conference call as he is flipping through the tv looking for something to watch as she nonchalantly walks by in front of the tv and goes to the back door. Dave is in complete shock to see what's going on his living room. "Uh…guys… ima call you back in a few minutes…something just came up," he says hanging up the phone. "Uh…Brittany…the only thing I need to say is…WHY," he says trying not to look at her.**

**"Well I'm going to sunbathe out by the pool for a few minutes Dave, but I didn't know you were here. You need to loosen up Dave," she says as she starts to go outside. "Oh my god she actually did it," says Jeanette stunned from her sister. Then Eleanor looks at Jeanette, then turns to Simon. "Watch this, as Eleanor gathers the courage to walk out into the living room and stands in front of Dave where he was trying to watch tv after being freaked out by Brittany. "Uh…what do you need Eleanor," he hates to ask. "Did Brittany go outside already," she asks him just to see what he says. "Uh…yeah…why," he mysteriously wonders. "Oh I just wanted to know," she answers as she starts unbuttoning her vest and shirt as she finally gets her shirt off. Then unzipping her skirt as it falls to the floor. She takes her bra and underwear off and throws them at Dave**

**"What is going on here," Dave wonders as Eleanor skips outside the door. "Oh I'm so doing this…help me Simon," she says as she tries to get her sweatshirt off and accidentally bumps him on the head. "Oops sorry," she says as she gets her shirt off as she accidentally loses her glasses in the process. She then gets Simon to unzip her skirt. "Um…the zipper is stuck Jenny," he says as he tries to tug at the zipper. Well hand me my glasses," she says as she can see worth anything. As she tries to puts them back on, she tells Simon, "Just pull it down Si," she demands as she is growing impatient. She finally pulls them down as she takes her bra and panties off and finally slips out of her shoes. Then she strolls out into the living room in front of Dave.**

**By now, Dave is about ready to kill over as Jeanette walks by Dave and playfully waves at him as she meets her sisters outside. Outside, the Chipettes are laughing like mad as they peek inside to see Dave's reaction. By then Theodore comes out of the kitchen and sits on the couch next to Dave while Alvin is trying to hide his laughter while holding on to Simon. "Theodore…what's going on here," he asks Theo as he looks back towards the kitchen to see Alvin, as he is showing him the consequences if he told Dave the truth. "Uh… Not much Dave…I…uh, just came back from outside," he says with a straight face as he tries not to laugh.**

**Meanwhile outside, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are still outside as they plan to come back in and mess with Dave some more. "Dave has the most worried look on his face right now," Brittany says as she can't stop laughing. "We may have scared him STIFF," she adds as they all burst out laughing. "Um…look I'm going to head down to the office to finish this conference call since the house has turned into a circus," Dave explains to Theodore as he wants to burst out laughing himself. Before Dave could get off the couch; Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor come back inside one by one as they walk past Dave and Theodore like nothing is wrong.**

**As they get back into the kitchen where Alvin is waiting with Simon impatiently, Alvin and Brittany then get Simon ready to do his dare. The Chipettes then get dressed again to get ready to send Simon out. "See Simon…if a girl like me can do it, surely a boy…or in this case, a girl like YOU can do it too," Brittany says getting ready to push him out into the living room. "But it's Dave we're dealing with…you guys don't have to do this," Simon pleads with them.**

**By then, Alvin and Brittany look at each other at they are tired of his complaining about the rules of the game. "Simon…I'm really about to slap your fucking nuts right now," Brittany says getting tired of him. "Now do as you're told," she adds as they push him out of the kitchen and into the living room.**

**Simon then tries to go back into the kitchen but Alvin and Brittany blocked him off from coming back in and is basically forced to go through with the dare. Theodore see's Simon coming into the living room as he gets off the couch and goes to the other entrance to the kitchen. Simon, now all alone with Dave as Simon tip toes all the way into the living room as he is still sitting on the couch as he is about to leave to go back to his office.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Simon, naked and all, slowly walking towards him. "(Gasp) Simon…what are you guys doing, this isn't funny anymore," he says as Simon stops in front of him not saying anything. Dave looks at Simon as he looks at Dave while have a nervous feeling in his stomach. As a couple tears traveled down his cheek, he takes the chance and climbs up in his lap facing him. Their eyes met each others as Dave starts to push him off his lap but he holds on. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS," he screams as Alvin and the Chipettes giggle in the kitchen as they look on. "I GOTTA PEE," Eleanor screams in laughter as she runs off for the bathroom.**

**Simon doesn't say anything as he starts to grind against Dave while looking at Alvin taking a peek though the kitchen door. "Simon why are you doing this," he asks him again as Simon just looks at him and says nothing. Then out of nowhere, Simon gives him a hug as Dave holds him with a weird look on his face. "Simon…answer me…ANSWER ME," Dave says as he's totally confused as he smacks him on the ass. Simon flinches in pain as it totally surprised him. "I can't say Dave," he says looking back at Alvin. "DO IT," he mouths to Simon as Alvin has a huge smile on his face. "Simon…um this is a little weird…okay really weird," he says to him as he pets him on his dick and then puts his hand on his thigh.**

**Alvin and Brittany then sneak into the living room to get a better look at Dave and Simon in action. "Oh my god…Simon actually got a hold of him," she whispers to Alvin. "Fuck…that's not what I wanted to happen," he says disappointed. "I got something for him when he finishes," he adds as he and Brittany look on. Then with Simon starting to feel uncomfortable, he starts to pull away. "Where are you going…with everyone acting weird, you wanna be normal all of the sudden," he says to Simon. "Uh…," he says as he can't think right now with the situation he's in.**

**"Simon I'm gonna make you have a very bad day if you don't get off," he says sternly. Alvin mouths to Simon to stay on him as Simon started to get off of Dave's lap, STAY ON…STAY ON," he reads from Alvin as he looks back at Dave. "You guys may play around a lot but this takes the cake," Dave says as he smacks Simon on the ass to get him off. "GET (SMACK) OFF (SMACK) OF (SMACK) ME (SMACK) NOW (SMACK)," he says as Simon hops down off of him as Alvin is just dying laughing. By then he's on his way back to the kitchen when he hears the snickering from all of them laughing as he just looks down at the floor in sadness.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**


End file.
